Life in a Different World
by FanGirlFriday
Summary: When Kagome comes to the realization that parting with her Feudal friends would be extremely difficult for her, she decides to ask them if they'd come give life a try in her world. Will they agree? And if they do will things work out nicely or will there


Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. I'm so happy that you've decided to read my newest Inu Yasha story. I hope that all of you will like it, and don't forget to review when you've finished reading.

**Life in a Different World**

_Chapter 1: Inu Yasha's Decision_

"Miroku, please follow me, I really need to talk to you."

The monk rose and exited the hut, following Kagome through the village and into the woods. As they were walking Miroku became curious about what the subject of their conversation would be. Some time passed before they finally arrived at their destination, the clearing where the Bone Eater's well was. Since it was spring time there were various flowers in the clearing. It was such a beautiful day too, the sun was shining brightly, and the sky was completely clear meaning there was no chance that it would rain.

When Kagome took a seat on the well Miroku decided to take a seat next to her. After they were both seated Miroku gave the girl a smile before asking, "So what is that you want to talk about, Kagome?"

"Well, I've been thinking my feelings for everyone here in the Feudal Era a lot lately. For example, how I'll feel when we all part, and how difficult our parting will be."

"Kagome, are you planning on leaving soon?" Miroku asked in a saddened tone. During the past year he's spent with Kagome and the others his feelings for the girl have become very strong, they were such good friends, so obviously he'd hate to see her go.

"No, because I can't leave you guys now. We've all become so close. So I wanted to ask you if you think that this idea I have is reasonable or not, and if you think that everyone will like my idea."

"Okay, please tell me about it." He answered.

"I think that Inu Yasha, Sango, Shippou, and you should live in my world together. So what do you think about that, Miroku?"

"Kagome, I'd miss this place a whole lot, but as long as you promise that we can come and visit everyone else we know here sometimes then I'm in. I'll definitely come live with you, if it's possible."

A grin suddenly appeared on Kagome's face as she listened to what Miroku was saying. She hoped the others would come with her too. Then they could all be together, forever. It'd be so great, but would things work out that way? Kagome would soon receive the answer to that question.

"Thank you, Miroku! It's nice to see you think it's a good idea. Can we go talk to everyone else about it now?"

"Of course, let's go then." He said with a smile.

The two stood up and together made their way back to the village. Both of them were extremely excited, but to be honest it frightened Miroku a bit too. He hoped that everyone would be able to live in such a different world. In an attempt to put his mind to ease Miroku simply told himself that he'd just have to wait to see and that it'd probably work out anyway.

When they reached Kaede's hut they quickly entered and yelled, "We're back, and we have an idea that we'd like to talk to you guys about!"

Inu Yasha cocked his head to the side, "What is it?"

"Yes, please explain." Sango added.

Miroku and Kagome sat in the center of the room by the fire followed by Inu Yasha, Sango, and Shippou.

"Okay, listen up, everyone!" Kagome shouted.

"We're listening."

"I've finally realized that I can't leave here without all of you. I'll miss you guys too much. Even if I can visit sometimes, I want to see you people more than that. So, I was thinking that maybe all of you could live in my world with me, or at least give it a try, please."

Sango didn't even take time to think about it before she told Kagome, "That sounds great, I'd love to see your world and I'd get to be with you."

Miroku grinned, "I'm glad you agreed too, now I'm definitely coming, Kagome."

"I don't wanna." Inu Yasha admitted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kagome screamed back at him.

"I can't use my abilities when I'm in your world, and you make me wear a hat. I don't like it."

"Inu Yasha, you're okay with saying goodbye to me?" She asked. Her eyes were becoming watery, but she tried to hold her tears back.

"Of course I don't want to say goodbye to you, stupid girl. So, if it's the only way I can be with you, then I guess I'll go."

Kagome was happy to hear him say that, but at the same time she was still angered by his first comment. Why didn't he just yes in the first place? Maybe it's because of Kikyou. He may not want to leave her. That thought turned her anger into sadness.

"Good, but why don't you want to leave this place? Is it because of Kikyou? That's the real reason, right?" She questioned.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou stayed quiet. They knew better then to get involved by now.

"Don't be stupid. I just don't like not being able to use my sword. Geez, it's not always about Kikyou, okay?"

"You're lying to me, Inu Yasha."

"I am not, so shut up, you bitch." He yelled before running out of the hut and disappearing into the forest.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked her friend when she saw tears glide down Kagome's cheeks. The girl nodded and tried to smile, "Sorry, Sango. I'm fine, I just feel stupid for always trying to win his heart, even though deep inside I know that I'll never succeed, not against someone like her."

"That's not true at all. I think you're so much better that that woman. Inu Yasha will realize that one day."

"Thanks, Sango." Kagome replied weakly. "I'm going to go take a walk for a bit."

"Alright, see you later then." The demon hunter said.

Kagome left the hut and wandered away from the village, as time passed she found that she had gotten herself lost. The sun was starting to set and the bright blue sky started to fade into a much darker blue. She was lost in a large jungle full of starving demons and other harmful creatures. Without thinking she started shouting for help, "Inu Yasha, save me!" Her cry could be heard throughout the tropical forest. Inu Yasha heard her but when he tried to leave Kikyou grabbed onto his arm to stop him.

"Don't leave so quickly. I'm sure that girl will be okay on her own for now, she's not that weak." Kikyou explained. The half demon knew that he should go to Kagome but he ended up staying.

"Kikyou, Kagome wants me to leave this place and live with her in the world she came from. What do you think about that?"

"I don't want you to leave. You aren't going to, right?"

"I'm not sure yet. She really wants me to, when I started to say I disagree with the idea she got so hurt. But at the same time, I want to be with you."

"You need to choose who you love more, Inu Yasha."

A frown formed on his lips and he shook his head, "I don't want to though."

"You need to, alright?"

"But how...how do I choose?"

"Just listen to your heart." She answered. "Even though right now I believe it'll tell you to go with Kagome, you should listen to it. I want you to be happy, even if I end up getting hurt. I love you."

"Kikyou, I love you too...Kagome too. It's so hard."

"Think about it." Kikyou told him. "You should go now though, find Kagome and make sure she's alright."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Meet me here tomorrow, okay? I'll be waiting here at sundown." Kikyou added.

He nodded before hurrying off to find the other girl he loves. As he searched Kikyou's words lingered in his head. Inu Yasha didn't like having to choose Kikyou or Kagome. He wanted both of them. But he had to decide, and by tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Kagome had been walking around the jungle in search of anyone that could help her escape. She had thought that Inu Yasha would definitely come for her, but now she wondered if he even cared that she was gone, or if he even realized she was missing.

"Why the hell haven't you found me yet, Inu Yasha?" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and then she let out a soft sigh. 'You idiot, you're supposed to always come and save me. Where are you?'

Inu Yasha continued to run around looking for Kagome. "Kagome, are you okay?" He yelled through the forest. Luckily, she heard his scream and quickly shouted back, "Inu Yasha, you came!"

He was able to locate her because of her shout. He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. "Thank God you're okay, Kagome. I was so worried that I wouldn't make it in time. I thought a demon would find you first and hurt you. Thank God." Kagome blushed and wrapped her arms around him. "I was starting to think that you didn't even know that I had gone missing, but I'm happy to know I was wrong. So, thank you for coming, Inu Yasha."

"Of course, dummy." He answered.

Then he thought to himself, _'I think I've made my decision, Kikyou. I love her so much, I just can't leave her. Sorry.'_

End of chapter 1.

* * *

Next chapter will be up in a week or so. Please remember that reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks. I hope you enjoyed my story. 

Peace.


End file.
